<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер, утро, день by Slowsbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017608">Вечер, утро, день</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi'>Slowsbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мне кажется он флиртовал со мной.</p><p>Кагеяма всё ещё молчит. Должно быть, чувствует, что это не всё.</p><p>— И я неосознанно флиртовал в ответ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн с 372 главы</p><p>Написано, как обычно, just for fun, не ищите тут чего-нибудь глубокого, серьёзного или прекрасного, здесь просто буковки (некоторые иногда даже там, где не нужно). Традиционно напоминаю про OOC в метках и про переделку канона на свой лад.<br/>А ещё тут много диалогов. ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО!</p><p>Вы предупреждены. <br/>Приятного (я надеюсь) чтения!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— …он заплатил за мою еду и сок! Там были огромные порции, а он просто взял и заплатил за нас двоих!</p><p>Хината взбудоражено мерит свою крохотную комнату большими шагами. Ему хватает пары, чтобы пересечь её полностью, потом он разворачивается и идёт в обратную сторону. </p><p>Он очень воодушевлён. Но на душе у него всё же неспокойно. </p><p>Они же просто обедали с Ойкавой, да? Ничего такого? Просто посидели вдвоём как старые добрые знакомые? Многие так делают, в этом нет ничего странного или страшного.</p><p>Участливое молчание Кагеямы в этот раз нисколько не помогает ему упорядочить свои мысли и успокоиться. Он хочет услышать подтверждение, что всё хорошо. Да и с чего бы вдруг всё стало плохо?</p><p>Хината кусает потрескавшиеся губы, а затем произносит:</p><p>— Мне кажется, он флиртовал со мной.</p><p>Кагеяма всё ещё молчит. Должно быть, чувствует, что это не всё.</p><p>— И я неосознанно флиртовал в ответ. </p><p>В этот раз отсутствие какой-либо реакции со стороны Кагеямы пугает его не на шутку. Он жалеет о свои словах незамедлительно. Но обратно же их не заберёшь? </p><p>— Это же не измена? Чёрт, очевидно это измена. Я… я пойму, если ты после этого захочешь расстаться со мной, однако, мы просто сидели и болтали, я приятно провёл время, но мы не целовались! Мы даже не касались друг друга, он не намекал на отношения или чувства, просто… смотрел, улыбался, шутил, а я… ты бросишь меня, да? Что за глупый вопрос? Конечно, ты это сделаешь, ты имеешь на это полное право.</p><p>— Хината, — вмешивается в его монолог Кагеяма, пытаясь переключить внимание на себя.</p><p>— Я всё время думал, что это тебя уведёт какая-нибудь крутая девушка или милый парень, но в итоге запорол всё я. Мне правда очень жаль, я….</p><p>— Да заткнись ты, придурок, и послушай меня! — не выдерживает и кричит в трубку Кагеяма, когда самобичевание Хинаты достигает своего предела. Шоё действительно замолкает и испугано замирает, прекращая мерить комнату шагами. Его сердце бьётся так быстро и громко, что он с трудом слышит слова Кагеямы.</p><p>— Я не очень хорош во всём этом, в отношениях и разговорах о них, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но…</p><p>— Но? </p><p>— Тебе нравится Ойкава? Как парень? Как я?</p><p>Шоё готов заплакать. Он молчит в ответ, ему страшно признать правду. Хината любит Кагеяму, но он определённо что-то чувствует и к Ойкаве. Однако он не хочет из-за этого “что-то” терять годы хороших отношений с Кагеямой. </p><p>— Потому что я не против. Мысль о том, что тебе помимо меня может нравиться кто-то другой, не тревожит меня. Тем более, если это Ойкава. Я и сам был в него влюблён. </p><p>Хината чувствует себя так, словно его окатили ледяной водой.</p><p>— Ты даёшь мне право на измену? И тебе нравился Ойкава? </p><p>Кагеяма тяжело вздыхает, и Шоё готов поспорить, что тот сейчас устало потирает пальцами переносицу, всем своим видом демонстрируя то, как эти глупые вопросы его утомляют. Хината едва заметно улыбается этой возникшей перед глазами картине.</p><p>— Ты хочешь и дальше ходить на свидания с Ойкавой?</p><p>— Я не знал, что это было свидание!</p><p>— Хината, — возражает Кагеяма.</p><p>Шоё зажмуривается и быстро произносит:</p><p>— Возможно? Да? </p><p>— Тогда ходи. Это хорошо, что у тебя есть ещё один человек, который тебе нравится и которому ты нравишься в ответ. </p><p>— Мы не знаем этого наверняка, — произносит Хината уже более спокойно. Он берёт свой мобильный телефон в левую руку, правая уже успела устать, а затем усаживается на постель. </p><p>— Ладно, не знаем. Но он помог тебе сегодня почувствовать себя лучше, чего не смог сделать я. </p><p>— Это не твоя вина! — тут же вскидывается Хината, едва не спрыгивая с кровати.</p><p>— Не кричи мне так в ухо, придурок! </p><p>— Ой, прости. </p><p>На несколько минут воцаряется задумчивое молчание, пока Шоё приводит свои мысли в порядок. Ему многое ещё предстоит обдумать, но на данный момент всё хорошо. Вроде бы. Размышления о предстоящих свиданиях с Ойкавой вселяют в него трепет, но вместе с тем и страх за те отношения, которые у него уже есть. Что если всё разрушится? Что если он не сможет уделять одинаковое количество времени сразу двум? Что если кто-то обидится?</p><p>Что если Ойкава просто не захочет встречаться с ним, когда узнает о Кагеяме? А что если Кагеяма захочет помимо него встречаться с кем-то ещё? А что если…</p><p>Хинату бросает в холодный пот. </p><p>— Эм… Кагеяма?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— А ты уже с кем-то встречаешься? Кроме меня?</p><p>— Нет! Ты серьёзно? Я не стану этого делать, не обсудив с тобой.</p><p>Хинате становится немного легче. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но теперь у него возникает множество других вопросов.</p><p>— Это так эгоистично, — грустно усмехается Шоё, — я не хочу, чтобы ты встречался с кем-то ещё.</p><p>— Совсем? Даже с Ойкавой?</p><p>Он представляет себе, как это будет: они втроём. В кафе, в кино, на игровой площадке, в доме, в их общей постели. Хината чувствует, как сильно краснеют его щёки.</p><p>— Нет, с Ойкавой было бы хорошо. </p><p>Кагеяма молчит, но Хината знает, что тот сейчас улыбается. Он и сам улыбается.</p><p>— Ладно. Я хочу попробовать. Я хочу ещё раз с ним сходить на свидание.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— И... Кагеяма? — тихо говорит Шоё, устало плюхаясь на постель всем корпусом. </p><p>— М?</p><p>— Возможно, я хочу его поцеловать.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Возможно, я считаю его горячим.</p><p>— Возможно, я тоже.</p><p>Хината немного смеётся и позволяет себе окончательно расслабиться. Он прикрывает глаза, не в силах больше бороться с усталостью, но разговор пока не завершает.</p><p>— Ему надо рассказать, что я встречаюсь с тобой.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Это может его отпугнуть.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы его это отпугнуло.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>— И... Тобио?</p><p>— Да, Шоё?</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Ответа Кагеямы он уже не разбирает, проваливаясь в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Только он собирается сесть и спокойно поужинать, как его отвлекает звонок.</p><p>Кагеяма раздражённо хмурит брови, бросает голодный взгляд на своё любимое карри, а затем достаёт из спортивной сумки мобильный телефон. И тут же поражённо замирает, стоит ему только увидеть имя контакта. </p><p>Он даже не помнит, когда и как успел сохранить его. Неужели у него остался этот номер ещё со времён средней школы?</p><p>Кагеяма проводит большим пальцем по дисплею, принимая вызов, и тут же прижимает телефон к уху.</p><p>— Да? — он старается никоим образом не продемонстрировать своего волнения, однако его руки дрожат. </p><p>Да, это нисколько не оригинальная и давняя история. Первая влюблённость в самого популярного и симпатичного мальчика в школе, который никогда не ответит взаимностью. Кагеяме ещё повезло быть среди тех немногих, с кем Ойкава общался на постоянной основе. А что потом… Кагеяма это тихо переболел и оставил в своём прошлом. </p><p>Так ему по крайней мере казалось.</p><p>— Привет, Тобио-чан! Рад, что ты так и не добавил мой номер в чёрный список, как это сделал я. </p><p>Возможно, всему виной недавний разговор с Хинатой, но Кагеяме кажется, что ещё немного и его сердце просто остановится. Он забыл каково это – любить Ойкаву Тоору. </p><p>— Вы добавили мой номер в чёрный список? Я вам даже не звонил никогда. </p><p>— Это были профилактические меры. В любом случае, я звоню тебе не для этого, — говорит Ойкава, и Кагеяма отчётливо слышит в его тоне насмешку. — Мне тут одна маленькая рыжая птичка напела, что ты в меня влюблён.</p><p>— Был, — тут же поправляет его Тобио. — С тех пор много воды утекло. </p><p>Пока всё ещё находится под контролем, пока вопрос ещё не задан и никаких признаний не прозвучало, ему не придётся слышать ответ, который, пускай не уничтожит его, но определённо выбьет из привычной колеи.</p><p>Пока Ойкава не знает наверняка, он не сможет причинить Кагеяме боль. </p><p>— А по словам Коротышки, ты хочешь встречаться со мной. Вернее, не только со мной.</p><p>Тобио молчит.</p><p>Он хочет. Но он не знает, как получить желаемое? Возможно ли вообще его получить? И Ойкава не даёт никаких подсказок. Ощущение такое, что тот звонит ему лишь для того, чтобы посмеяться над ним. Над ними.</p><p>Нужно будет обязательно узнать, всё ли у Шоё нормально и не сказал ли ему Ойкава какую-нибудь хрень, которая его расстроила. </p><p>— Ну же, Тобио-чан, твоё молчание нисколько не проясняет ситуацию.</p><p>— И что же вы хотите от меня услышать?</p><p>— Да? Нет? “Я люблю вас, Ойкава-сан!”? </p><p>— Да? Нет? Я люблю вас, Ойкава-сан. Это всё?</p><p>Ойкава на другом конце тяжело вздыхает, и Кагеяма отчётливо понимает, что да. Скорее всего, это всё. </p><p>— Вот поэтому я болею за Коротышку, а не за тебя. </p><p>— Вы болеете за кого угодно, лишь бы не за меня, — Кагеяма старается, чтобы его голос не прозвучал обиженно. </p><p>— Туше, — усмехается Ойкава. </p><p>Напряжение, ощутимо присутствующее во время их разговора, немного спадает.</p><p>Кагеяма смотрит на остывшее карри, потом переводит взгляд на свою свободную руку, которая по-прежнему немного подрагивает от волнения, и собирается с духом. Чем бы это ни закончилось, Хината будет рядом, чтобы поддержать его, как и он будет рядом, чтобы поддержать Хинату. Ему просто надо закрыть этот гештальт. </p><p>— Я долгое время был влюблён в вас, Ойкава-сан. Конечно, со временем это чувство поутихло, мне даже показалось, что я сумел избавиться от него вовсе, но… я ошибался. </p><p>Молчание, следующее за его словами, не на шутку пугает Кагеяму, однако он находит в себе силы выдержать это. </p><p>Когда Ойкава нарушает возникшую тишину, в его голосе нет ни единого намёка на насмешку или веселье:</p><p>— Вы вдвоём действительно предлагаете мне это? Встречаться с вами? </p><p>— Вам необходимо подтверждение от меня лично?</p><p>— Коротышка очень милый, и всё такое, — произносит Ойкава, и у Кагеямы невольно дёргается краешек губ, когда тот называет Хинату милым. — Но речь не только о нём. </p><p>— Да, не только о нём, — тихо вторит Тобио, про себя отмечая, что его руки перестали дрожать. — Я… было бы хорошо встречаться с вами, Ойкава-сан, мы оба хотим этого. </p><p>— Это здорово. Потому что я тоже хочу.</p><p>— Вы серьёзно? — тут же выпаливает Кагеяма, не в силах поверить в услышанное.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Правда? Серьёзно? </p><p>— Да, Тобио-чан.</p><p>— Получается, вы действительно встречаетесь с нами? Мы в отношениях? Прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Полагаю, что так, — говорит Ойкава, и Кагеяма слышит его улыбку.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, — произносит Тобио, облегчённо выдыхая. </p><p>— Ты меня только что поблагодарил за то, что я с вами встречаюсь?</p><p>Что-то в тоне Ойкавы заставляет Кагеяму вновь застыть и напрячься.</p><p>— Нет?</p><p>— Вот и славно. Расскажешь Коротышке, что всё о’кей, ладушки? Что-то мне подсказывает, он сходит там с ума.</p><p>— Вы можете рассказать ему сами, если хотите.</p><p>— О, я обязательно ему поведаю о том, как страстно ты клялся мне в вечной любви, но чуть позже. Я и так опаздываю на утреннюю тренировку.</p><p>Кагеяма хочет бросить короткое «удачи», однако не думает, что на данном этапе это прозвучит уместно или искренне.</p><p>— Я позвоню ему после ужина.</p><p>— Что на ужин? — вскользь интересуется Ойкава, пока у него на фоне что-то шуршит. Кагеяма предполагает, что он собирает вещи для тренировки.</p><p>— Остывшее карри.</p><p>— Надеюсь, у тебя есть микроволновка. Приятного аппетита.</p><p>— Эм, да, спасибо?</p><p>— Всё. Мне точно пора бежать, Тобио-чан. Я позвоню тебе вечером… вернее утром? Во сколько ты обычно встаёшь?</p><p>— В шесть.</p><p>— Замечательно, думаю, в таком случае, мы позвоним тебе с Хинатой вдвоём.</p><p>Их прощание выходит неловким и скомканным, но Кагеяма уверен, что со временем они это преодолеют. Особенно, если в разговорах будет участвовать Хината. У него с общением никогда не было проблем.</p><p>Он вновь поворачивается к окончательно остывшему карри, а затем ставит его в микроволновку, не прекращая улыбаться. </p><p>Хината лопнет от радости.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему тесно. Он ворочается с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь устроиться подобнее, однако это не так-то просто, когда по обе стороны от тебя лежит что-то твёрдое. Сон рассеивается окончательно. Ойкава ворчит в подушку, морщит нос и переворачивается на спину. Нужно вставать.</p><p>Он открывает глаза и на мгновение вздрагивает, пугаясь незнакомого места. </p><p>— Какой же ты вертлявый, — слышит он недовольное бурчание, а затем поворачивает голову. Рядом с ним лежит недовольный Кагеяма. Его глаза закрыты, видимо, он надеется ещё немного поспать, если, конечно, Ойкава не продолжит пинаться дальше. </p><p>По другую сторону постели обнаруживается Хината, пускающий море слюней на подушку. </p><p>Тоору усмехается. Но его улыбка быстро меркнет. </p><p>Он в Японии всего на неделю, и за это время ему нужно было успеть навестить свою семью, Иваизуми, заглянуть в бывшую школу и, разумеется, увидеться с этими двумя. </p><p>Поэтому, когда Ойкава наконец добирается до квартиры Хинаты и Кагеямы, он чувствует себя выжатым лимоном. </p><p>Их первую встречу втроём он представлял себе определённо иначе. В его воображении всё было суматошно, немного непривычно, но, в целом, они бы хорошо провели время. В планах определённо были молочные или мясные булочки, разговоры ни о чём, смущающийся Тобио, шумный Хината, поцелуи и крепкие объятия.</p><p>Кто же знал, что, добравшись до их скромного жилища, Ойкава просто вырубится, присев на диван в гостиной, чтобы отдохнуть с дороги.</p><p>— Ты перетащил меня сюда? — тихо интересуется он у Кагеямы, чтобы не разбудить Коротышку. </p><p>— Я теперь больше тебя, — самодовольно заявляет ему Тобио. — Но перетаскивал Хината. </p><p>— Раздевал меня тоже Хината?</p><p>Кагеяма тут же открывает глаза и обращает на Ойкаву обеспокоенный взгляд.</p><p>— Мы вдвоём, ничего такого, просто ты не мог спать в уличной одежде. </p><p>— Не волнуйся, Тобио-чан, — отмахивается Ойкава, скидывая с себя одеяло и случайно раскрывая Хинату, который тут же ёжится от холода. Тоору выбирается из постели, а затем спешит накрыть Коротышку обратно. Однако это нисколько не спасает, тот всё равно просыпается. </p><p>Он лениво потягивается, едва не задев вытянутой ногой Тобио, сладко зевает, а затем неохотно разлепляет глаза. И, увидев Ойкаву, испуганно вскакивает.</p><p>— Ты куда? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он хриплым ото сна голосом. — Ты что, уходишь? </p><p>Кагеяма протягивает руку к Хинате и осторожно сжимает его напряжённую ладонь.</p><p>— Не стоит так волноваться, Коротышка. Я просто хотел сходить в ванную. </p><p>— О, — выдыхает Шоё, а затем падает обратно на мягкие подушки. — Если что, твоя зубная щетка – белая. </p><p> </p><p>Она действительно оказывается белой, с голубыми щетинками, рядом с ней в прозрачном стакане стоят ещё две: синяя и оранжевая. Ойкава неотрывно смотрит на них, пока чистит зубы. Это странно.</p><p>За закрытой дверью слышатся их шаги, их голоса. Хината окончательно проснулся, и теперь он ведёт себя так шумно, как ему и положено себя вести. Голос Кагеямы спокойнее и тише, его трудно уловить, но Ойкава всё равно слышит, как тот из-за чего-то ворчит.</p><p>Он ещё несколько секунд смотрит на две зубные щетки в стакане, а затем заканчивает чистить зубы. </p><p>Из ванной он выходит с ощущением небольшой дезориентации и щемящим чувством в груди. Чувством, которое он не может объяснить. </p><p>— У нас есть молочные булочки, — Хината появляется буквально из ниоткуда. — Правда, они вчерашние.</p><p>— Нет, всё нормально, — выдавливает из себя Ойкава и позволяет Шоё отвести его на небольшую кухню, которую он смутно помнит ещё со вчерашнего вечера. Они, вроде бы, собирались втроём поужинать. Если бы он всё не запорол.</p><p>— Извините за то, что нарушил планы, — говорит Ойкава. </p><p>Хината дарит ему улыбку. </p><p>— Тебе нужен был отдых, мы всё понимаем.</p><p>Он хочет возразить, что мог бы и потерпеть немного, но отвлекается на настенные часы. Уже время обеда. Это же сколько он проспал?</p><p>— Кофе или чай? — интересуется Хината, протягивая ему одну из молочных булочек. </p><p>Ойкава обращает свой взгляд на три заготовленные кружки и торчащие из них чайные ложки. Щемящее чувство в груди будто усиливается. Оно болезненно сдавливает в тиски всё его существо. Он поражённо замирает, не в силах как-либо с этим бороться.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Шоё, когда не получает от него ответа. — Плохо себя чувствуешь? </p><p>— Всё хорошо, Коротышка, — произносит он и понимает, что его голос надламывается. <br/>Это плохо. </p><p>Это отвратительно. </p><p>И всё должно быть не так. Почему всё не так? </p><p>— Ох, вау, — поражённо роняет Хината. — Так, ладно. П-почему ты плачешь?</p><p>— Что? </p><p>Ойкава подносит ладонь к своему лицу и, к удивлению, обнаруживает, что действительно плачет. </p><p>Он тут же принимается тереть руками глаза, но его останавливает мягкое прикосновение Шоё, который буквально в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с ним.</p><p>— Эй, не надо. Если ты хочешь поплакать, всё нормально. Я тоже часто плачу. </p><p>— Нисколько этому не удивлён, — гнусаво усмехается Ойкава. </p><p>— У тебя была довольно насыщенная и тяжёлая неделя, — доносится ему в спину спокойный голос Кагеямы. </p><p>Он рвано выдыхает, когда тот подходит ближе и целует его в макушку, пока Хината жмётся к нему сбоку. </p><p>— Не тяжелее многих, — пытается ещё раз совладать с собой Ойкава. Получается с трудом.</p><p>— Значит, эта стала последней каплей, — пожимает плечами Кагеяма, появляясь в его поле зрения. Он достаёт из кухонного шкафчика три пакетика с зелёным чаем и принимается их заваривать.</p><p>Когда он ставит перед ними кружки с ароматным чаем и садится рядом, Ойкава всё ещё плачет, иногда шмыгая носом. Они сидят в спокойной тишине, пока он полностью не успокаивается. </p><p>Всё происходит определённо не так, как себе он представлял.</p><p>И хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>